A support of is described in DE 103 44 824 A1. In this case, the entrance trim panel is flatly supported on the carrying element of the motor vehicle in the region of its upper end, and this carrying element consists of the sillboard (i.e., a longitudinal beam of the vehicle). From its support on the sillboard, the entrance trim panel essentially extends to the vehicle floor laterally of the sillboard and lies on the carpet installed on the vehicle floor. On its side, the entrance trim panel is provided with a multitude of parallel profiles that form openings between one another. The space formed between the entrance trim panel, the sillboard and the carpet accommodates an electrical wire harness, as well as a multitude of lamps, such that light is emitted toward the carpet through the slots arranged in the entrance trim panel and thusly illuminates the interior of the vehicle in this region. If a person steps on an entrance trim panel that is supported in this fashion, the entrance trim panel cannot bend downward and possibly damage the electrical wire harness and the light sources because it flatly lies on top of the sillboard.
A trim panel for a sillboard is also described in DE 10 2004 024 338 A1. In this case, the entrance trim panel is directly supported on the longitudinal beam. A space for accommodating an electrical wire harness is not provided in this case.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective exists to develop a support of the initially described type in such a way that the entrance trim panel is supported in a stable fashion referred to persons stepping thereon and the carrying element and the entrance trim panel essentially form a cable channel for an electrical wire harness. In addition, other objectives, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.